Thoughts of Ice
by DearDairy101
Summary: Bella Swan is completely obsessed over Edward Cullen.Too bad he's in love with Alice who's currently dating his brother. "Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love."    Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Today, the weather was extremely cold and windy. This was pretty rare for Forks,Washington. It was always rainy,but never this cold. Perhaps the gods above presented this as a

challenge for me. A challenge to determine whether or not I deserved Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen remained one of the most beautiful creation of the gods. His piercing green

eyes and messy bronze hair brought me into a state of eternal fantasy where I never wanted to leave. We could have been so great together.I was made to fit into his arms where my head would rest against his slender yet muscular chest. I made it known to him before. I made sure he

knew how much I desired him. Too bad he's in love with Alice, his brother's girlfriend. Leave it to Edward Cullen to turn you down politely with sincere concern for my feelings. It still hurt rejected by the one that holds your affections. Worse, knowing he's in love with my best friend. Still,this never cease my impulse to want to get a glimpse of him everyday. Today, he's going Cherry Street Coffee House like he has for the past 's been going there for morning coffee and sometimes maybe a chocolate chip muffin.

I know because,well,by _coincidence_ of course that I happen to be passing by to get coffee as well for the past he presented me a greeting in the form of 'hi' or 'how are you doing today'. The smile was there but I can still see the crease forming between his forehead. He still feels guilty for rejecting me. Oh,always so kind my shining knight. If anything this made me love him even more. Did I not mention that I loved this man? No? Well darn, I guess I should have started out with the most obvious fact. Nevertheless, today was a special day to him.

Evidently, Alice was back in . Perfect little sweet Alice is back in town. Can't hear the sincere tone in my words? Well, that's because there are none. "Charlie, I'm going out."

Charlie never understood how his face can be so easily read. His disapproval of his daughter going out this weather reminded me how much I loved him. His frown was evident. "In this weather? You'll get sick,Bells." Well, it never stopped me before.


	2. Chapter 2

As I made my way into the car, my mind seemed to wander to Edward like it always does, and I'm wondering what he's thinking about. Probably how he's going to win Alice into his

arms and have hot sex with her. I shook my head with vigor, riding the pain that I felt for half of a second. No, no I thought in my head, it's not going to happen. Alice would never

do that to me. Alice was and is the only friend I ever truly had in Forks. Remembering back to high school, she was the out-goinging and alluring girl that helped me through school

without being bullied or talked about. She won people over with her delicate, warm personality along with petite yet beautiful body. One of them was Edward Cullen. He was

handsome and kind which won the affections of many girls throughout high school. I can see how easy it is to fall in love with someone like Alice, it's like falling down a cliff, it's

easy to fall then it is to get back up. Too bad he's in love with someone he will never reach. It's funny, isn't it? You always want someone you can't have. Alice will never be

reachable to him.

She was deeeply in love with Jasper Cullen, Edward's brother. I felt a sigh of relief knowing that she can never be his. That way, I have a bleak chance of being with him. So

till this day, Alice declared herself my best friend and called often from the University of Washington along with Jasper. Today, she was back for Christmas break. Today, I'm going

to face her, and Edward who has politely rejected me time and time again. Today, Alice is going to talk and hug everyone she met in this town. She's probably going to tell me how

much she missed me with all her heart. It's a shame I hate her with all of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

As I pulled into the parking lot, I quickly thought about my game plan. Obivously facing the one you love would be difficult when he can never take his eyes off someone else. I put my head against the steering wheel, hoping the aching in my chest would stop. As I got out of the car, my observing eyes caught a glimpse of messy bronze hair sitting in the corner of the cafe through the see-through window. Even from a far he still fascinates me.

Today he seems to be wearing a long-sleeved royal blue button-down shirt that hugged his body with ease. Of course he would choose today to dress up. All for the great and superior Alice. My hands clenched by my sides creating pain for the nails pierced into my skin. What a cruel, cruel world. Alice can still feel me with envy from wherever she stood.

As I entered he looked up from the door with a small smile played on his soft plump smile slightly disappeared as he saw that I was not Alice. As usual, he began with the greetings.

"Hey,Bella,"He started."It's good to see ya."

"" I replied. He then proceeded to give me a hug. My arms wrapped around his neck never wanting to leave. I inhaled in his scent that would fill me up for a few days. My lips attached lightly to his neck creating a warm feeling in my lower regions.

"Um,let's sit." Edward said. "So you here to see Alice too?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see how much longer it will take you to realize that she will never be yours."I said bluntly.

His head snapped up creating that crease between his foreheas that I love so much.

"What?Bella just because of what happened between us doesn't give you the right to assume that."

"So what? You're telling me that you're dressed up for Jasper? Didn't see you this dressed up at his graduation let alone him just visiting." I said in a harsh tone.

"Please Bella,just leave me alone in peace."Edward exclaimed. He ran his long slender hands through his hair often yanking it so. How adorable. Another reason to love him.

"Leave you alone in this matter or stop loving you?" I said without feeling.

"I would hardly call this love,Bella." He said frustated by this conversation.

"How would you know?You obivously don't feel what I'm feeling." I replied in a hush voice.

"I not good for you Bella. I can't help how I feel. Please just stop."He said. So stop I did. I drowned myself in this silence and wallowed in it. Edward resumed drinking his coffee while I stared at him with admiration.

The door then opened and in came Alice in hand with Jasper. Edward stood up from his chair and gaze at the happy couple.

Alice let out a high pitched voice saying"We're engaged".

The gods just decided to give me a break. Well,I'll be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

"He proposed on the train! "Alice spoke with great pride and affection waving her petite hand in from of our faces. A big smile appeared on my face as I realized a chance has opened for me.

"That's great, Alice." I said with sincere thoughts this time. "This is good news."

"Yeah, really great." Edward truly wore his heart on his sleeves. Then appears the frown on his face that can sometimes get mistaken for a smile. But I know better. I nudged him bringing him back from his whatever daydream he just had.

"Um, yeah I got to go." Edward rushed out the door leaving Alice and Jasper who Edward never acknowledged shocked.

"Well, same old Edward. I miss it." Jasper said sarcastically.

"We'll talk later. I'm going to go see if he's okay. I'm really happy for you." I said not truly believing my own words.

"You don't need to defend him, Bella. We all know this is how he would react. Might as well have told him now than having him throwing a fit if he had found out last." Jasper exclaimed firmly with conviction.

"Jasper!" Alice said harshly. "No need to be cruel. He's probably just tired." Oh the great Alice, always the savior and defender. Always the hero, never the victim. No wonder Edward wanted her. Even I wanted to be her. I sighed.

"Um, he's probably just gone out to get you guys an early wedding gift." I said, indirectly agreeing with Alice.

"Sure, he wants Alice as a gift." Jasper muttered under his breath.

I went out the door wondering where Edward had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I drove to Rosalie's Diner, a place I know where he would show up when things weren't looking up. I spotted his bronze hair in the corner of the place looking deeply into thought. The waitresses at the counter were staring at him with intense attraction. Hmm, guess not just me that he affects. No doubt he was thinking about Alice. I wish I could say he could do so much better, but Alice was just as beautiful and kind. I put my hand over my heart. I sighed, knowing this pain all too well.

I pulled out the chair across from him making a loud screech sound coming from the floor. I sat down and began the silence once again. He ran a hand through his hair, not looking up. _Hmm, so he knows it's me._ I felt content knowing I just crossed his mind even for a slight second.

"For some reason, I knew you would be the one to find me." He said with a restrained smile.

"I would have brought Alice but I don't think Jasper would approve." I replied. Honestly that's a lie. I wouldn't have taken Alice anywhere near him if I thought they would have a chance.

"Right", he mumbled sarcastically.

"Why do you like me, Bella?" He asked bluntly.

I shrugged unable to form an answer. "I just do." I said with ease. Although the answer couldn't form, I just know I wanted to be with him. How else would you explain the fast beating of my heart when I'm near him or the goose bumps I get when he accidently touches me?

"Why does the sun shine or why is the sky blue? Same concept I guess." I said.

He looked at me. His green eyes stare into mine with intensity.

"I wish I feel the same Bella. Then this wouldn't be so hard." He said in a whisper.

"You haven't tried. How would know if you feel the same?" I commented.

"So what? You want to go on a date? Like a dinner?" He asked confused.

I nodded. I felt hope that this would change his mind. That this moment would mark an important part of my like where I would finally be with him.

"Okay, fine. I mean what have I got to lose?" He said with conviction. Well, if this doesn't go well I would have to lose my heart. I thought silently.

"I'll meet you here at 8 tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled. Still reveling in what he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He grinned.

"Of course. I always do." I silently replied as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

I drove home with hopeful thoughts in my head. Worried and naughty thoughts crossed my mind about what could happen as a result of tomorrow. I can imagine two scenarios that constantly gnawed at my brain. He could begin to like me and even reward me with a kiss. Or the worst case, he can confirm his theory us not being meant together and continue in his endless pursuit of Alice. No matter how much hope I put into the first scenario, the second one just seemed more believable.

I stepped into the house to find Charlie watching television.

"I'm home. "I said softly.

Charlie looked up. A genuine smile on his face.

"Bells, you're home." He said standing up.

"I'll start on dinner." I mumbled.

"We could just order pizza Bells."

I smiled. The thought of him caring for me made me happy. Too bad it just wasn't enough. I want someone else to care for and love me in a different way. A particular someone.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah Bells, go get some rest." He insisted.

I felt a pang of guilt in my system. Even though I have not made my obsession with Edward clear with him, I think he still knows. A small town and population like Forks would have at least someone know me and an even smaller population to let the chief of police know that his daughter have an unhealthy relationship with the town's most desirable guy. I have often been made fun at for lusting after someone I will never get, and I'm sure Charlie got something like that along those lines from work.

I went upstairs to bed falling directly into bed with a recollection of events that happened today. I began to consider what was at cost. My heart was on the line, and the statistics wasn't going my way. I don't think I can take another rejection from him. It would kill I might as well be dead. My body moved into a fetus position and pulled the blanket up to my chest. I sighed, aching to know the results of tomorrow. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Oh and what do you know, I dreamed of Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up next morning with a sense of determination. I was ready. I'm ready to start the day. I brushed my teeth with great haste and dressed for the day. I wore jeans with a dark-blue long sleeved shirt. His favorite color was blue, so it was just right. Even though the date was at nighttime, I wanted to be prepared. I felt excitement run through my veins. Funny, didn't even need coffee. As I walked down the stairs almost tripping occasionally, I held the doorbell ring. I smiled as I opened the door.

Alice stood in my doorway with a welcoming smile on my face. My smile faltered.

"Alice, um, what are you doing here?" I asked harshly. Did she know of my date with Edward? Was she going to ruin it? For once I desperately needed Jasper.

"Oh, just visiting." She replied surprised at my tone.

I moved to the side so she can come in and we both sat at the couch.

"So, Charlie around?" She questioned.

"He's at work." I stated uncomfortably.

"Oh really, how nice." She said.

Hmm, there's a lot of silence going on lately. The awkwardness began to make my hands shake.

"So the thing with Edward, I'm sorry you had to endure that." She stated with pity and guilt in her eyes.

My eyes snapped up and my hands stilled. His name got my undivided attention. There was never an distraction that was able to divert my attention from his.

"No, it's fine. If anything; it's what I was expecting." I replied.

"Was that all you came for?" I continued.

"That and I just wanted to see how you were doing" She repied while nodding her head.

There it is. She finally got to the point. She came here to see how I was reacting to the way Edward reacted yesterday. A question popped into my head. Something I needed to say before anything else was said.

"Can I ask you something Alice?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Sure Bella, anything." Alice said with confident.

"Are you going to continue stringing Edward along like a puppet? I said blunted with calmness in my tone.

She scoffed. "What? What are you talking about?" She asked swiftly.

"You come back and announce this big news and never once did you tell Edward to stop chasing you. Do you think this fun? Having both guys following you around like a puppy?" I asked harshly. The calmness was no longer there. Replaced it was a spark of anger. Anger at her for having Edward's attention. Anger at her for never putting him in his place. Which is a friend. Instead, she kept quiet and let Edward chase her without telling him to just let go. If she truly loved Jasper, why didn't she never made it clear for Edward that they are nothing more than friends? Maybe that's why Edward thinks he still have a chance. She never once contradicted him that he didn't have a chance.

"Bella, I'm not stringing him around." She said quoting my statement with her hands. "It is what it is. I can't help how he feels about me." She said defending herself.

"You could have said something. A simple talk with him to let him know that you only want him as a friend. Maybe then all this wouldn't have to happen. And and" I stuttered to finish.

"And what Bella?" Alice said harshly and swiftly picked up her picked and started to leave.

"And maybe he wouldn't have to break my heart." I whispered softly.

She already left.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in the living room with heavy feelings surrounding. Guilt began to roll in as I realize what just took place. Maybe she really didn't know what she was doing. Maybe she didn't know that she was stringing him along. But all this feelings of anger engulfed me when I think about this. All this time, she knew how I felt about him. Jasper knew along with the rest of the town. It was the worst part was that she knew. I hated knowing she had something that I don't. She has my vulnerability. She had Edward.

And that angered me more than anything else. But then a moot thought made me calm once again.

My chance with Edward will start tonight.

Around 7:00, I drove to the diner in hopes of getting good seats. In the corner that is. Edward never truly liked the center of attention. Throughout high school, he slid through the day thinking he was invisible. Little did he know that every girl in the entire school silently watched his movements like a lion watching its prey. They would have jumped at the opportunity of asking him out every time Alice became taken. Hard to be invisible with those green eyes and beautiful smile.

I sat in the seat and began waiting. If there was one thing I never get tired of, it is waiting. Waiting for Edward. I scanned my eyes around the diner. It wasn't too crowded nor to empty. It was just right. My mind began drifting away, and I fell in a little nap.

"Bella?" A voice asked. A voice I knew too well.

I opened my eyes smiling up at him. He kept his promise.

"How long have you been here? Didn't I say at eight?" He asked, concerned that he had gave me the wrong time.

"No, no you said 8, but I just wanted to make sure this was our seat." I smiled while hoping he didn't feel bad.

"Oh." He stated while sitting across from me.

Hmm, a lot of déjà vu lately.

"So, where do you want to start?" He asked nervously. Not sure where this is all going.

"Let's start with you." I replied. Although I'm pretty sure I knew everything there was to know about him, it would be nice to humor him.

"Uh, I was born here in Washington. I like classical music. I love children. I like my eggs with" He answered without breath.

"You like eggs with mash potatoes and only one bacon and one decaf coffee without any food touching each other." I interrupted.

He looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and shock.

"How in the world do you know that?" He asked with great interest.

"I like to know about the people I love." I said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The staring contest began once again as my eyes found his.

I figured, this kind of silence is okay. A silence knowing everything is okay. A silence filled with such hope and promise.

A comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

We began talking about our lives, and Edward tried to tell me something that I didn't know about him. He failed of course. I told him of my desire to become a chef in the town. We talked for hours on end about each other never realizing the time. People started to leave the diner, so we knew it was getting late.

"So I guess we should leave." He stated.

I shrugged. Should leave doesn't mean I want to.

He began to walk out the door toward his car. I started to panic. Was this all there is? Traditionally, that person was supposed to ask me out on a second date or exchange information where we can meet or talk. Instead, he just left. Does this mean the whole time was a waste? Does this mean he only thought about Alice when I told him about myself? I had to do something. There would never be a chance like this again. If I let him leave now, this would make him believe that we just aren't meant to be. This was my last chance. My hands started to shake. Think, think! An idea rang loud and clear in my head. I did something I never would have been able to. Something never in a million years I would have guts of doing. Something that I wanted to do for a very long period of time.

I ran out the door and followed him. I ran in front of him and grabbed is face in my small hands. I tip-toed on both feet and joined my lips with his. I did what I fantasied about.

Although my eyes were closed, I could imagine him eyes wide open shocked over what to do. His lips were tensed. After a few seconds, he gave in.

I reveled in the kiss. His cool lips felt right with my warm lips. Like ice and fire combining. A combination of both created warmth. We fit so perfectly. How come he never saw this? I was the bacon to his eggs. I was the Lois Lane of his Superman. Granted, a nerdier version of Lois Lane but her nonetheless.

His hands wrapped around my tiny body and lifted me up to his level so I wouldn't have to reach. My arms went around his neck and his hands found its way into my hair.

A few minutes passed and I cuddled my head into his neck. _He smells good_ I thought.

I found the courage to pull myself away from him and headed for my car. I didn't want to see his reaction. The feel of rejection hindered me from looking.

Without looking back, I said," I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee house. Don't make me wait." I said with conviction.

I did something daring. I did something that none of those girls back in high school ever thought to do when they wanted to be with Edward.

I took control.


	10. Chapter 10

I came home feeling bliss at the moment. For once, I didn't go straight to bed. Instead, I sat on the couch watching TV. Apparently, even SpongeBob Squarepants could entertain me tonight. I felt light and almost giddy. I'm one step closer to being with him. I want someday to hold his hands in public. I want to make love in his room. I want him to love me. I don't think it's too much to ask. I've been longing for it for quite some time.

Suddenly, the phone rang and bringing me out of my thoughts. I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" I answered excitedly hoping it was Edward.

"Bella? It's Alice." she answered in a soft tone. I sighed, disappointed it wasn't him.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I knew it was a sensitive topic for you." She spoke in a genuine tone.

"I'm sorry too. I know you didn't mean it." I replied. I knew it wasn't her fault. I just wanted someone to blame. Someone had to take responsible for my broken heart. Who better to blame than the girl who had his heart?

"I want you to come to the engagement party next Saturday. Please, Bella." She pleaded. "I would feel less nervous if you're there."

"Nervous? I thought you love extravagant events." I asked curiously. Out of all the years I've known her, Alice was never one to stay home on a weekend. Every week there was always some kind of party she would attend throughout high school. And sometimes I would ask to tag along if I knew Edward was there. Although I didn't quite belong, her friends never spoke a word of me in fear Alice not hanging out with them anymore. Where Alice went, the popular kids followed. Edward followed.

"Yeah, weird right?" She softly laughed." I don't know. I think I'm having some doubts." She whispered as if scared that someone would hear.

My hands clenched. I began to feel a slight panic running through me. Doubts? What does that mean? Did she mean about marrying Jasper? Or doubts about not being with Edward? Or both?

My heart begin to beat furiously. I fear that I would never get to make love with Edward. I fear that I wouldn't be able to hold his hands in public. I fear Alice.

"Bella, you still there?"

I tried to stay calm. "What what kind of doubts?" I stuttered to get the words out properly.

"I don't know, just wedding jitters I guess. It's not like I can talk to Jasper about it. I tried calling Edward but he didn't answer and." She said

"You called Edward?" I interrupted.

"I just needed someone to talk to Bella. My mind is going to explode if I don't." She sniffed.

"He didn't answered?" I asked.

"No, apparently he has better things to do." She spoke with resentment.

I silently took a breath. Relief filled me. I knew he would have run over to comfort her, and then they probably would have got carried away. I shook my head vigorously. No, no. Please no. Please heavens above, please don't let that happen. It would properly destroy me.

"It's perfectly normal, Alice. Please don't worry about it." I found my voice as I affirmed her theory of wedding jitters. I prayed with all my heart that that was all there is. I wouldn't stand a chance if she decided to go after Edward.

"Thanks, Bella. You're a great friend." She spoke." Oh, Jasper's home. I got to go. Bye Bella." She hung up.

I still held to phone to my ear. Still reveling in the piece of information I just got. Just after a few minutes, the phone started to ring again.

"Alice?" I asked.

"No, It's Edward. Did Alice call you too?" Edward asked too quickly.

"Um, yeah, just a while ago." I spoke. I was a little hurt at how much attention he gave to Alice.

"She called me but my phone was on vibrate." He spoke with a strong tone.

"Yeah, I heard". I said softly wondering how many more surprises I was going to get tonight.

"Did you know what she wanted?" He asked curiously. A little too curious.

The question threw me off. This would be one of the moments that would change my life. I could tell him exactly what she said and become the friend who he trusts. But then, he would be with Alice. That boiled my anger more than anything. This moment would define who I am as a person. An awful, awful person. This moment was going to stay on my brain for the rest of my life. So I did it. I told him it was nothing.

"It was nothing. She just wanted to invite me to the engagement party. I think that's why she was calling you too." I spoke a little too quickly.

"Oh." He said with a little disappointment." That's all I wanted to know,I guess." I could imagine his frown from here. I felt evil and wicked. Like I was the witch separating two lovers.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" I asked, ignoring the guilt.

"Yeah. I'll see you there. Bye Bella." The call disconnected.

I stayed in the living room. Spongebob Squarepants no longer amused me.

Hmm, I thought. Ironically, Alice said I was a great friend. I was, just not hers.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to heavy feelings weighing me down. There was no turning back now. I made my bed, and I was going to lie in it so, I might as well do it thoroughly. Edward will never know the truth. All I have to do is keep it from him till after the wedding. Then it will be too late. Granted, I wouldn't tell him even after the wedding, but I had to imagine a scenario where I was redeeming myself to help ignore the guilt.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I wore something blue today too. If I was going to see Edward often as I hoped, then my clothes will have to be blue. He'll start to notice, I hoped. All this was for him. My story had to have a happy ending. Or else I would burn it into ashes.

I drove to the coffee house, this time not too early. I was in need of a coffee to wake me up with a side of bagel. To my surprise, Edward was already there. He sat in the corner, looking down at his book. Instead of ordering breakfast, I sat down at his table.

He looked up.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, surprised at my sudden presence.

I suddenly decided to give him another surprise. As I did yesterday, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned over the table to kiss him.

Again, his lips were tense but I gave him no room to escape.

A few seconds, I let him go to catch his breath.

I sat back down in my seat and smile the happiest smile I could come up with.

"Isn't too soon for couples to kiss this early in the stage?" He asked.

"Does that mean we're a couple?" I asked suddenly.

"No no, uh, that's not what I meant." He said in a scared tone, worried that I got the wrong impression.

I smiled and gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I understood what he meant. It was too soon for him. Too soon.

"It's okay Edward."I said reassuringly.

"So, did you call Alice back?" I asked. To him, it will look like I was concerned, but I knew I had to cover my tracks. The farther he is away from Alice, the better.

"No. I already knew what it was about so didn't need to." He sighed.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, I leaned over the table and kissed him once again. This time he was surprisingly submissive. His lips were not as tense and his lips were finally responding to mine.

"Are you going to do this very often?" He asked with a smirk.

"It depends. Will the sun always rise?" I replied nonchantly.

I stopped all this chit-chat and silence his mouth. Again .


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were filled of me going to Edward's house and him getting to know me. The week was filled with surprise kisses from me and laughs about the most random things. Today, however, was going to be long and tortuous. Today was the engagement party. I've been dreading this day for quite some time, and I've often talked to Edward to keep my mind off of it. Nevertheless, the day is here, and I I felt today something was going to happen. Something big.

I could feel it in the air. The cold, windy air. I feared to my bone that Edward would say something in the middle of the party and ruining everything for Alice and Jasper and especially, for us. These last few days were bliss for me. I didn't have to stalk him from a distance to just get a glimpse at him for once. I could touch him. I could kiss him without him freaking out on me. But that would all end if he did something at the engagement party.

I began pacing around my living room, nervously shaking my hands.

My father was sitting in the chair looking very amused.

Obviously, he has no idea what I was going through. I can't lose him. I just can't.

After a few minutes, Edward peeked his head through the door.

"You ready?" He asked with a smile. Beneath that smile, I knew the worries were there. He was deciding whether or not to speak up for his last chance with Alice. Although these days were wonderful, I doubt it was enough to sway him away from Alice. Too soon for that. I needed more time with him. Then when the time is right, and he knew the weight of both decisions, he would pick who he wanted to be with. But, time was not on my side. The engagement party was today and I wouldn't put it past him to ruin the whole thing for them and for us.

I sat in his car, and he began driving to Washington Palace. As I have said before, they are going all out for this wedding. No doubt someday my wedding will be smaller. Less than what she has. Only the best for Alice. I shook my head at my snide thought, I had to know. I had to know now.

"Are you going to do anything at the party?" I asked a little too harshly.

"What?" He asked, surprised at my question.

"Are you or are you not going to try some last attempt at convincing Alice at the engagement party?" I pressed on.

No answer came out of mouth.

I guess I knew the answer.


End file.
